Doesn't Have a Name
by You.Got.Food.In.My.Hair
Summary: okay it does have to do with twilight just not yet um please read i think its good and all my friends like it so give it a try thanks XD


Preface

Some people know where their life is going. Other are not so sure. But for me I know one thing there's no place for me in this world.

Stupid bird ruins my morning

"CAWWWWWWWWW!" God, I really hate that bird, as once again I was woken up to the 'singing' of a crow who just happened to pick the tree by my window out of all the fucking tree in the state. My only conclusion is it must be out to get me waking me up at 3 in the morning everyday. Yes 365 days a year for 2 years now, see in not an animal hate, I just hate that one.

_Some day I'm gonna take my brother paint ball gun and start shooting at it if it doesn't shut upt. Ha I'd like to see try to caw at my window again._

"CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…TWEET, CAW CAW…?"

_Will that bird ever shut up._

I put a pillow over my head trying to get rid of the nasty birds singing.

"caw….cawww"

_I can still hear it?!UHHHH _

Just block it out if I can block out my brother and his girlfriend I should be able to block out a stupid bird.

'"CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…CAWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"AHHH, I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!" I screamed finally having enough of this bird. I jumped out of bed and onto my cluttered floor.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I tripped on a pair of my sneaks. I got up walked over to my desk where I had a paper weight. I picked it up after I pushed my window open simatanisuly moving the curtains out of the way so I could get a better aim.

I stared out into the tree three feet from my room trying to find the crow. It took me a minute to find the soon to be hopefully dead bird. I threw the paper weight, hitting the bird straight on the head. It stood there for a second, the it teetered to the left then the right then forward and off the branch headfirst.

"Homp. Serves it right." I say not feeling the least bit of remorse for-the what I think is dead-bird.

_The dam thing had me up at 3 in the morning all the time, rain or shine, summer or winter._

I walked back to bead determined to get some sleep before my mom tells me to get up and get ready for school. I sighed a big sigh then collapsed on my bed. Five minuets later I was sleeping like a baby.

"Josie, time to get ready! You can't miss the bus again… Josie! GET UP" my mom screams up the stairs to me. _Isn't that a nice was for someone to wake you up?_

"Josie?"

"I'm up I'm up stop screaming at me." God she was really annoying.

I rolled to the edge of my bead dark blue bed and looked around my room. A mess of course that was to be expected I knew that. Dark, Dark blue walls tiny white dots on it trying to make it look like outer space. My furniture all painted white, backpack dumped by my desk, and crap all over the floor. Mind swell get up since all I could do was go to school and do pointless home work since my mom decided I wasn't allowed to have a social life.

I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to my dresser to find something to wear. I got out underclothes and then a tee hoodie and….now to find a clean pair of jeans, _ah hears a pair_. I walked over to my door and opened it I head the shower running must be Pat. I headed down the hall anyways since I needed my toothbrush and stuff.

"Pat, hurry up I need the bathroom!"God, was anyone in this house not annoying

"Josie, You should no of all people beauty of my quality takes time " he said back.

"WELL I DON'T CARE AND ALL THE TIME COULDN'T GET YOUR HOTNESS RATING OVER A -10 JUST ASK ANYBODY!" I tried the door…man locked.

"PAT! come on give my stuff!" wined. He opened the door a smidge and gave me my stuff.

"Thanks." I mutter

"yup" he answers back. Then I hear a giggleing sound like a girl. _Oh My God Please tell me he doesn't have a girl in there. _I walked up to the door and whispered "Josh please tell me u don't have a girl in there with you ?"

"Well she needs a shower to and this way we save water_. Don't_ tell mom." He says back with not a hint of Sarasin not even at the first part.

"Ewe, Pat. That's gorse disinfect the bathroom when your done or I will tell mom." I say walking down the hall with my stuff to us my moms bathroom. When I reach the stairs I scream down to my mom "Mom can I use your bathroom, Pats hogging the other one?"

"Sure go ahead just clean it up when your done." She said back

"Thanks," I said back. I walk back down the hall towards my parents' room is or should I say parent. God, it seems like just yesterday dad was murdered not five years ago.

Flashback

_Knock, knock._

We heard someone knocking on the door at 10:30 at night we could tell mom was worried since dad hadn't come home yet. Around six o'clock when he still wasn't home mom said let's just go ahead and eat he's probably just working late. After dinner he still wasn't home.

We went and watched television like nothing was the matter but like I said Pat and I knew mom was worried, not that dad was cheating on her, because we knew dad loved her and us very much, but she was worried he was hurt. We continued watching television till 10:30 when we heard that one sound, which any other day would have meant nothing, but today it would change our life forever.

"I'll get it," I said I was always a Daddy's girl. I walked over to the door and opened it. There was a police officer standing there.

"Hi, sweetie, is your mom home?"I looked at him like he was crazy I was 12 no one calls 12 year olds sweetie.

"Umm… Yea, hold on. Hey Mom, there's a police officer here that wants to talk to you." I called back into the living room. I saw my mom get up and come over. once she saw his-only now did I realize that the police officer looked sad-face she told us to go to our rooms. Me and Pat did was we were told, somehow sensing not to push our luck .

We walked out of the living room and sat at the top of the stair acting like we were 4 instead of 12 and 14. We heard the police officer mumble something then heard mom gasp and the door close and he gasp turn into a chocking sob. Then we heard the officer mumble some other things. It was quite except for our mom's quite sobs for a while Pat and I looked at each other then headed to our room where we were supposed to be in the first place. The door opened again. And I heard my mom coming up the stair she said for Pat and me to come into her room with her.

Pat and I both opened our doors and looked at each other like what's going on. We followed our mom into her room then sat with her on her bed. she motioned for us to go sit closer.

"You probly heard me crying right?"We both nodded.

"Well..." she took in a deep breath. "Dads dead."

Pat jumped up and screamed "WHAT HOW WHEN," after his outburst he collapsed and burst out crying. Only then did I realize I had crawled over to my mom and was crying and holding her tight. Pat crawled over to and we stayed like that for the rest of the night, curled up together trying to not believe the truth but knowing dad was never coming back.

End of Flashback

By the time I was done reliving that night I found myself in front of a picture of me and dad him holding me upside down at the park and we were both laughing when I was 6. I turned away from it and stormed into the bathroom. I went through my morning routine thinking about my dad.

When I was done I put the stuff back in my room and walked down stairs for breakfast. I walked sown stairs gald that mom had already left and so had Pat how long was I? I looked at the clock.

_Crap im gonna miss the bus again. _I grabbed my bag and ran outside not bothering with breakfast running 3 blocks to my bus stop. As I was running I noticed the pinkish tink to the sky telling me today was gonna be a hot one. It was really pretty today light purple clouds pink sky fading to orange around the sun.

In no time I was at my bus stop.

_God is really need to get my license, _I thought. _But… I do hate driving. But, then again I hat riding the bus more. _I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by the squealing of air brakes which signaled the bus was here.

The bus was big, yellow, and to top it off its number was 69. Why did I get the bus with the number 69. Just one example that god hates me, and one more reason for me to get my license. It rolled to a stop and the doors opened with a screech.


End file.
